mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Kart
A Kart is a vehicle used in the Mario Kart series for racing. They come in many varieties. Karts first appeared in the game Super Mario Kart; they've since reappeared in every following incarnation. [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]] moved away from the uniform template used by all karts and introduced custom karts for each character and a simple kart stat system. [[Mario Kart DS|''Mario Kart DS]] expanded on the stat system, which is also slightly expanded in ''Mario Kart Wii''. In Mario Kart DS, all karts have about even stats (depending on the character's weight, the weight changes) with the occasional high or low. Each character has three karts, making for a total of 36. In Mario Kart Wii, there are 6 karts for each weight class, making for a total of 18. The term Kart has another meaning in Super Mario Kart, in which Karts replaced the term of Extra Lives in Grand Prix mode. When a driver only reached the fifth position or below, he would lose one of his four Karts. Losing the last Kart would quit the Grand Prix. However, it is possible to get one back under certain circumstances. A Kart also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a trophy. Here is a list of the karts, arranged by game. (Note: Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, and Mario Kart Super Circuit all feature a basic, metal pipe frame kart for each character. The way they perform is different for each.) ''Super Mario Kart *Standard Performance: (Middleweights) Mario & Luigi *Fast Acceleration: (Middleweights) Peach & Yoshi *High Top Speed: (Heavyweights) Bowser & Donkey Kong Jr. *Good Handling: (Lightweights) Koopa Troopa & Toad Mario Kart 64 *Lightweights: Toad, Peach, Yoshi *Middleweights: Mario & Luigi *Heavyweights: Wario, Donkey Kong, Bowser *Other: Bob-omb, Magikoopa (Japanese Version) Mario Kart: Super Circuit *Lightweights: Toad, Peach, Yoshi* *Middleweights: Mario & Luigi *Heavyweights: Wario, Donkey Kong, Bowser* *Yoshi is slightly heavier than Peach and Toad but slightly lighter than Mario and Luigi *Bowser is slightly heavier than Wario and Donkey Kong, thus making him the heaviest character. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Red Fire *Green Fire *Toad Kart *Heart Coach *Toadette Kart *Goo-Goo Buggy *Koopa Dasher *DK Jumbo *Koopa King *Rattle Buggy *Para-Wing *Barrel Train *Bullet Blaster *Bloom Coach *Turbo Birdo *Turbo Yoshi *Wario Car *Piranha Pipes *Boo Pipes *Parade Kart *Waluigi Racer Mario Kart DS Mario *B Dasher *Standard MR *Shooting Star Luigi *Poltergust 4000 *Standard LG *Streamliner Peach *Royale *Standard PC *Light Tripper Yoshi *Egg 1 *Standard YS *Cucumber Toad *Mushmellow *Standard TD *4-Wheel Cradle Donkey Kong *Rambi Rider *Standard DK *Wildlife Wario *Brute *Standard WR *Dragonfly Bowser *Tyrant *Standard BW *Hurricane Daisy *Power Flower *Standard DS *Light Dancer Dry Bones *Banisher *Standard DB *Dry Bomber Waluigi *Gold Mantis *Standard WL *Zipper R.O.B. *ROB-BLS *Standard RB *ROB-LGS Mario Kart Wii Lightweight *Standard Kart S *Booster Seat *Mini Beast *Tiny Titan *Blue Falcon *Cheep Charger Mediumweight *Standard Kart M *Classic Dragster *Wild Wing *Super Blooper *Daytripper *Sprinter Heavyweight *Standard Kart L *Offroader *Flame Flyer *Piranha Prowler *Honeycoupe *Jetsetter Mario Kart 7 *Standard Kart *Pipe Frame *Bolt Buggy *Blue Seven *Zucchini *Cloud 9 *Koopa Clown *Cact-X *Tiny Tug *Barrel Train *Egg 1 *B Dasher *Soda Jet *Bruiser *Bumble V *Birthday Girl *Gold Standard Mario Kart 8 *Standard Kart *Pipe Frame *Mach 8 *Steel Driver *Cat Cruiser *Circuit Special *Tri-Speeder *Badwagon *Prancer *Biddy-buggy *Landship *Sneeker *Sports Coupe *Gold Standard *GLA *W 25 Silver Arrow *300 SL Roadster *Blue Falcon *B Dasher *Tanooki Buggy Mario Kart 8 Deluxe All Karts from ''Mario Kart 8 reappeared here, and there is one returning kart. *Koopa Clown See Also *Bikes *ATV de:Kart * Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicle parts Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart